


where "true" love lies

by jy_OddOneOut



Category: None - Fandoms
Genre: Beta Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Break Up, Christian Yu - Freeform, Crying, DPR Live - Freeform - Freeform, First Love, Gray - Freeform, Heartbreak, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love Poems, Minor Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Minor Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Post-Break Up, Short & Sweet, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, True Love, j-hope - Freeform, jay park - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jy_OddOneOut/pseuds/jy_OddOneOut
Summary: sometimes it's all a lie~





	where "true" love lies

your first love. it feels so real. all so real. as if the world stopped spinning and the sun forever will shine on you. as if happiness is all you have. and all you will ever have. your first love. it's mistaken for true love. time and time again. when you go up, you have to be ready to fall. you think about the pain you'll feel when it ends, but it's not until it truly happens that you can understand the amount of pain felt. just like a first time mother. she can research, take classes, ask other people who've experienced childbirth, but will never truly understand it; until she goes through it. and keep in mind, every experience is different. she may ask someone who had an easy delivery and think "Ahh, everything will be alright. I'm prepared" but she is preparing for something that isn't for her. don't expect a chapter from another book to be in yours. your book is unique and different. and when your first love breaks your heart into hundredths and thousandths, don't pick it up. build a new one. stop using old material. this time, get stronger material. stronger than the last time. make it new. make your heart unique and to your liking and your liking only. the reason it's an EX is because they are an EXperience. learn from your journey. then, your first love will only be the best ex(perience) you've ever had 

5:53p.m.  
05/03/2019


End file.
